A Hero Prophecy: Extras
by Peonywinx
Summary: A complement to my A Hero Prophecy series, featuring all characters - though not necessarily in the same chapter - mentioned in any of the stories. Additional clips, deleted scenes, profiles, interviews, and other extras.
1. Care for a Coffee?

**_A/N: And I'm back! With the first story of my special, behind-the-scenes, reader-pleasing, story-fulfilling extra to add to my already substantial and hugely successful _**_A Hero Prophecy **series. These are deleted or hidden clips and scenes that will either add to what has already been written or explain some details which were not included. **_

**

* * *

Care For A Coffee?**

_Setting: One Year Before, Chapter 1_

_Genre: Friendship  
_

_Summary: A Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl centric fic. Hints if you squint. Mostly friendship, very mild romance._

The steaming cups of coffee released a tangent aroma into Phantom Girl's nostrils as she waited for Timber Wolf to bring it over. He did so, carrying a mug in each hand, coming over to sit beside her.

"Bon appetit", he invited, placing the mug in front of her.

"Smells good." Phantom Girl smiled at Timber Wolf and took a sip. "Hmm…" She fingered her cup, looking thoughtful.

"What?" asked Timber Wolf.

"This tastes good. What'd you put in it?" She sounded almost puzzled.

"The usual. Ground coffee beans, sugar, milk, and hot water."

"It tastes different", Phantom Girl commented.

"I thought you said you liked it. What's the problem?"

"I know. It's a good different. I'm just trying to figure out why."

Timber Wolf sighed. "Do you have to? It's just like with the crime reports. You can't let anything be, can you?"

Phantom Girl shrugged, an impish smile on her face. "This didn't come from the machine, did it?"

"Nope. I like my coffee fresh."

Phantom Girl took another sip. "I think fresh is better", she agreed. "Although I still think those crime reports are fishy", she added.

"Why are you obsessing about those?" Timber Wolf wanted to know.

"It's odd. And I don't like puzzles."

"I could tell." Timber Wolf drained his mug. "But instead of worrying about something which is probably nothing, you could enjoy the break and the opportunity to have some time to yourself."

"With you?" Phantom Girl teased.

"Hm. That too." He smiled.

There was silence for several minutes. Timber Wolf had finished his coffee, but he didn't leave. Phantom Girl soon drained her cup too, but they remained where they were, too comfortable to get up, instead content to sit at the table and study the lightweight salt shaker by the side that was more for show than any real purpose. Phantom Girl decided to seize the opportunity to say something she had been meaning to say for a while.

"You know…" she began, evicting a questioning look from Timber Wolf, "About that time the Legion accused you of attacking your father…"

Timber Wolf stiffened slightly. It was still a sore subject. "What about it?"

"I just wanted to say…I'm sorry." Phantom Girl looked guilty.

"For what?" Timber Wolf was really surprised now.

"For not being able to convince Cosmic Boy you were innocent. Maybe if I'd been more persuasive, we could have found out what was wrong, and you wouldn't have had to feel like you were alone."

"I didn't. You and Cham were with me all along."

"Not really", Phantom Girl confessed. "There was a short, brief moment when I wondered if you'd really gone bad. When you kept pushing us away and saying you didn't need help, I wondered whether the reason was because you didn't want us to find out something. I banished the thought immediately, but still, it was there. And for that, I'm sorry."

Timber Wolf contemplated what she had just said. "Don't be", he said. "There was a time when I doubted myself. And I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for pushing you away when you were only trying to help. I'm glad you were with me."

"I wasn't the only one", Phantom Girl reminded him. "Cham refused to believe you were responsible for the attack on Dr. Londo. And if Lightning Lad and the others were there, they'd have defended you too."

"I know. But it was you and Cham who helped me out. Thanks for that."

"No problem", Phantom Girl replied. "So", she added brightly and slyly, "baked any cookies recently?"

Timber Wolf threw the salt shaker at her.

* * *

_**A/N: There you have it! First little ficlet of this entire collection. For my readers' information, I will be updating this irregularly, as my first priority is to the original novel that I am in the process of writing. Whenever possible, I will inform any reviewers of new updates when I post. I can guarantee one update at this moment, however. Sometime this Saturday or Sunday, look out for the special scene I will be posting in honour of Valentine's Day - the great proposal between Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl, whose engagement is mentioned but not explained in **Return of the Ruby. **Catch ya later!**_


	2. Interview with Will Vandom

**Interview with Will Vandom**

_Host: Peonywinx_

_Interviewee: Will Vandom, leader of W.I.T.C.H., Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar, and Guardian of Quintessence_

_The door opens and Will enters, sitting down on a chair opposite Peonywinx._

**Peonywinx:** Good morning, Will. Thanks for coming in.

**Will:** No problem. I imagine people are curious about our adventures. _She looks around and leans forward, lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. _Actually, Irma and Cornelia had to convince me to do it. Cornelia, especially, was excited about me getting a few minutes of fame. She seems to think it'll do wonders for my image. _She crinkles her nose, showing us what she thinks of that idea._

**Peonywinx:** _Nods sympathetically. _I can understand. Shall we go on with the interview?

**Will:** Okay. What do you want to know?

**Peonywinx:** Well, for starters, is it difficult having to hide your true identity from your family and other friends?

**Will:** _Nods emphatically. _You bet! Every time Kandrakar calls or we have to disappear on a mission, we have to rack our brains to come up with a plausible excuse. Contrary to what some people think, it's not easy to come up with a good story on short notice. I'm sure you can see why that is when you read how Taranee passed off our Titan communicator as an electronic paperweight to her mom. _Giggles slightly._

**Peonywinx:** How do you deal with your responsibilities as a Guardian?

**Will:** It's hard, but I've learned how to manage. It helps that we have Matt, Caleb, and Blunk to help us out. Besides, it does have its perks.

**Peonywinx:** Perks? What perks?

**Will:** Well, perks like our powers. They're kind of cool. Also, it _is_ rather gratifying when people who know who we are have gratitude and respect for us for what we do.

**Peonywinx:** So are you happy being a Guardian?

**Will:** _Thinks for awhile. _Yeah, I guess I am. I mean, at first, it was really rough, and all I wanted was to go back to being a normal girl. But now, I've kind of gotten used to it – even attached to it, in a way. There's sort of a sense of accomplishment you get when you save the world. It's great for your self-esteem. Now, being a Guardian has become a part of me, and I wouldn't give it up.

**Peonywinx:** What do you think of the Legion, the Titans, Batman, and Batgirl?

**Will:** They're great! It's nice to know we're not alone in what we do. Even though I'd never heard of any of them before I met them, I'm glad there are others out there who can understand just how much work and dedication it takes to be a hero. Nobody understands this better than the Legion, and Saturn Girl in particular. They live in a time when they are pretty much the only official heroes around, and I'm sure it gets tough, especially with the things they do and the legacy they have to live up to. Batman and Batgirl are the perfect example of how heroes of different ages can work together. But I gotta say, I think we're closest to the Titans. They're near our age, for one thing, and we see them more often, for another. We've actually made plans to visit next week.

**Peonywinx:** What was it like working with other heroes?

**Will:** It was definitely a new experience. Having a group that big can get you in a muddle and sometimes make you feel a little insignificant. But I liked it. Taking down Ruby with Robin, Saturn Girl, Batman, and the others made me feel good, despite the seriousness of the situation at the time. Also, it was a relief not to have to hide what we could do, and it allowed us to just be ourselves. The whole experience was different, but in a good way. It made me feel like we were all in it together, and that if we stuck with each other, we'd be okay.

**Peonywinx:** How would you compare Ruby to your past enemies?

**Will:** _Blows hair. _Ohhh…...that's a tough one. But I'm gonna say that so far, Ruby's probably the most dangerous enemy W.I.T.C.H. has ever faced. And I say that on account of she's from the 31st century, because Phobos and Nerissa would probably be able to match her in a battle if she didn't have knowledge a thousand years advanced. Her powers are pretty much on the same scale as those two, after all.

**Peonywinx:** What's your opinion about Ruby?

**Will:** Words cannot express how angry I felt when she killed Saturn Girl. Even though I barely knew her, I'd come to respect her during the time we'd worked together. I'd come to consider her a friend, and I still do now, even though she won't even be born by the time I die. In my opinion, Ruby's a powerful, intelligent, and dangerous villain, hungry for power and recognition, a brilliant strategist _(this is said somewhat grudgingly)_, and a cold, merciless villain with no qualms or second thoughts about violence and murder.

**Peonywinx:** So you think she deserved her fate?

**Will:** Absolutely. I mean, I'm not a fan of eternal, everlasting punishments that even death doesn't end, and I definitely wouldn't want to spend eternity drifting in between time streams, but after what Ruby did, I definitely think she deserves it.

**Peonywinx:** Do you expect any other threats to be as bad as or worse than Ruby?

**Will:** _Frowns as she thinks hard. _I don't know. Like I said, I think Phobos and Nerissa, and maybe even Yua – that banshee who was partly the cause of all that trouble with Ari of Arkhanta – could probably give her a run for her money, but there's no way to tell if any future villains will be her equal or more. _She stops and laughs as she realizes what she's just said. _I mean, other villains that we might face – Ruby herself is from the future, and technically much younger than me. _She pauses again. _Wow, that's a scary thought.

Seriously, though, I have no idea if any other bad guys will be as bad as her. The Oracle of Kandrakar might be able to tell you, but I haven't a clue.

**Peonywinx:** What was your funniest experience in your adventure with the Quadruple Alliance of Heroes?

**Will:** Is that what they're calling it? That's actually kind of catchy. In answer to your question, there were a lot of funny experiences mingled with the rest of the adventure, especially with Beast Boy around. But I have to say, the funniest thing for me was Blunk's bath. First there were the reactions of the Titans and Legionnaires to Blunk, which was rather funny to watch, and then there was the whole negotiation thing between Caleb and Blunk. And when we finally got down to actually getting Blunk into the bathtub – oh boy. _She laughs at the memory. _You could tell he was trying very, very hard to be good and get into the tub, but you could also see that he was having a lot of trouble with it. I was already hugely enjoying the experience, and it wasn't over yet. Robin's face when Irma told him about the soap was priceless, and Starfire's mixture…_She laughs again; obviously it was very funny for her. _

Anyway, the highlight of it all was when Kell-el's vortex burst right into that odd scene. I almost laughed outright when he made that "pool party in the bathroom" comment. I think a few giggles might have escaped, though.

**Peonywinx:** Would you say this has all been a valuable and enriching life experience for you?

**Will:** Definitely. It was enlightening and eye-opening. I got to see the 31st century and meet some really great people. Also, I managed to hone some of my skills, and working together, we had fun, enjoyed each other's company, contributed something to everyone, and put down the bad guy. I really think it's one of my most fulfilling experiences.

**Peonywinx:** If you could name the one most important element of the whole adventure, which would it be?

**Will:** _(Immediately) _For me, the best thing was the friendship and teamwork. We were four different groups of heroes with four different agendas, yet we all managed to work together and become good friends. The most important thing I take from the entire experience is my new friends – the Titans, the Legionnaires, Batman, and Batgirl. That's the one thing that makes it stand out for me.

**Peonywinx:** Well, thank you, Will, for the interview. I hope that you and the rest of W.I.T.C.H. continue to have more experiences like this, and that you all remain friends.

**Will: **Thanks. And you know we will.

**Peonywinx: **Bye, Will.

**Will: **Bye.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, I know I said the proposal would be next, but a reader suggested this interview and I really felt inspired to write it. Since I felt that way, I wanted to post it before I posted the Valentine's special. This chapter is dedicated to _**_Movie-Brat, **who gave me some questions to ask Will and who was the one who suggested it. To my reviewers **Devilbunnyxox, TheEclipse, Mirror's Mirage, vds3000, The Violet Rose,_ **_and _**_leath, **thank you for your reviews! To all my readers: Check out my profile for stories I hope to post sometime in the future and vote on the new poll for the one you would most like. Also, watch out for the promised proposal chapter on Valentine's Day. Now that all that has been cleared, bye for now!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_W.I.T.C.H._


	3. Full Bloom

**_A/N: Right, I posted this today because Valentine's Day this year happens to fall on the same day as Chinese New Year, which my family and I celebrate (because I'm Chinese - and, incidentally, am extremely fluent in English but can't speak Chinese!). Since we always go to my grandmother's house for CNY, I will not have the opportunity to post this tomorrow, so 'm posting today instead. Happy reading!_**

**

* * *

Full Bloom**

_Story: Return of the Ruby, between chapters 19 and 20_

_Genre: Romance (lots of it)_

_Summary: A Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl moment. The flowers are in full bloom and romance is in the air as Lightning Lad proposes to his Titanian love._

Saturn Girl walked tranquilly between the rows of colorful flowers in the park. As the gentle breeze swirled around her and the coolness of the evening descended, she finally felt at peace. After almost three years of anxiety, strife, fighting, and tension, it was finally over – resolved in, if not the best possible manner, then at least an excellent outcome. Brainiac 1.0, after almost a thousand years of threatening the universe, was dead and gone – destroyed by Saturn Girl herself – his remains as metallic ashes in the wind, a fading memory. Ruby, after her short but aggressive reign as the queen of villainy, was trapped in between time streams, her bold, almost successful schemes to destroy the Legion and bring the universe under her control a thing of the past. And after all that had happened, after everything that had almost contrived their ultimate defeat, the Legion had prevailed, despite close calls and several failures.

And good had come out of the evil. The struggle with Brainiac 1.0 had given the Legion of Substitute Heroes a chance to prove themselves, quickened the return of Brainiac 5, and brought the entire Legion together as a team bonded strongly together with friendship and courage. Ruby's plans had introduced them to some great heroes of the past, known and unknown, enriched the Legion's experiences in the 21st century, given them additional knowledge of matters to do with the time stream, gained them valuable insight of the ways of villains, and taught them all how to unite and stand together even in the face of overwhelming odds. All in all, Saturn Girl was satisfied with the outcome. Everything had worked out well, she had fulfilled her role beyond expectations, and she could now shed her duty as Protector of the Universe. Above all, peace and justice had been restored, and the safety of the beings in the universe, past and present, ensured, however short these things may last.

On an impulse, Saturn Girl reached out and picked the nearest flower – a soft, full peony in all its blossoming glory, its deep pink ruffles shot through with edges of a paler shade. Saturn Girl smiled. A peony symbolized healing and life, and it seemed a fitting monument to the aftermath of all that they had been through. Saturn Girl lifted the ruffled flower to her nose and breathed in its sweet fragrance as she sat down on a bench to watch the moon rise.

"You know, when I said you should find a new place to hang about, I didn't expect you to take me literally", said Lightning Lad's voice, referring to his remark when he'd found her on the roof of Legion HQ the night before.

Saturn Girl looked up and smiled at him. "Well, I thought I'd take your advice – since you do come up with a good idea occasionally. What are you hiding behind your back?" she asked, gesturing at the arm he was keeping out of her sight.

"What? This?" Lightning Lad produced a deep-throated red tulip and considered it with mock appraisal. "I was going to give it to you, but it appears you already have a flower." He looked pointedly at the peony she still held.

Saturn Girl glanced at the flower in her hand, and then returned her gaze to Lightning Lad. "That may be so, but I have no objection to receiving another – especially from you."

"Well, then, allow me to fulfill your desire." Lightning Lad handed the tulip to her with a flourish, then sat beside her on the bench. As Saturn Girl studied the flower, he hoped she wouldn't guess the true reason for his visit before he decided to reveal it.

"Why? What do you have planned?" asked Saturn Girl abruptly.

"Were you reading my mind?" Lightning Lad accused.

"No, your thoughts were roaming around and I couldn't help picking it up."

Oops.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Lightning Lad said cheerfully, gazing at the silvery moon which had since taken its place in the night sky, his arm 'accidentally' finding its way around Saturn Girl's slender body.

Saturn Girl couldn't help but laugh. All right. If he wanted it to be a surprise, she wouldn't press the matter.

"What are you thinking?" Lightning Lad asked her.

Saturn Girl shrugged. "Nothing in particular. Just about mostly everything that's occurred since the prophecy was discovered."

"And?"

"Well, I'm glad it's all over. The whole thing extracted almost too big a price." Saturn Girl grimaced and changed the subject. "Let's not think about that, shall we? What's past is past, and I'm glad to put it behind me."

"No more Protector of the Universe for you, huh?" said Lightning Lad, nodding understandingly.

"Nope. Now it's just Saturn Girl, Legion leader, and even that probably not for long." Saturn Girl snuggled against him. "I think I'd like to go back to being just a normal Legionnaire. I've almost forgotten what it's like, these past few years."

Lightning Lad nodded again. "Well, like you said, let's just put the whole business behind us." His free hand reached for the little velvet box concealed in his pocket as he turned serious. "We've got more important things to think about, anyway."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like us." His blue eyes shone with love, and Saturn Girl began to have an inkling of what was going on. She played along, however.

"Hm, well, I'll be the first to admit you were always there for me through everything, and I'm grateful for that. About our future together…well, I'll admit I haven't had the opportunity to think about it much", she confessed. "But I would like you to know that I do love you, very much."

Now it was Lightning Lad's turn to smile. "And I love you. And since that's the case, I think it's time for me to ask a question I've been wanting to ask you for a long time." He gently pulled away from her and knelt on the grassy ground, revealing the tiny black jeweler's box as he did so. He flipped it open to reveal a shiny silver engagement ring set with a beautiful crystal diamond.

"Imra Ardeen", he began in a husky voice filled with emotion, "will you marry me?"

Saturn Girl felt tears of joy springing in her eyes. "Yes", she whispered happily. "Yes", she repeated in a louder voice as she hugged her new fiancée tightly. Lightning Lad then slipped the lovely ring onto her finger, and frowned.

"You know, the glove somewhat spoils the effect", he noted.

"Never mind", Saturn Girl laughed, hugging him again.

He lifted her off her feet and kissed her passionately, and she responded in full. Happy, glad, and overflowing with love for each other, the couple walked away, hand in hand, with nothing on their minds but the wonderful promise they had made together.

And on the bench, left behind, lay the red tulip which signified that which they did not need to be reminded of – their declaration of love for one another, made in the park that moonlit night in the 31st century.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, number one: a red tulip does symbolize a declaration of love; and number two: I did not intentionally pick the peony in any form of narcissism. I am not a narcissist. The peony just happened to signify healing and life - I looked it up on the net, and that's what I found out. Prior to that, I had no idea whatsoever about what the peony meant. Just wanted to make that clear. _**

**_And just a side note: I don't usually write romance like this - oh, I add in some hints and clues - but I have never done a piece solely romantic, nor have I ever written fluff. It's a first-time experience for me, so give me your honest opinion, no matter what that may be, okay? If you flatter me outrageously I'll have no chance to improve. And don't worry. I have a thick skin. I can take it._**

**_Thanks to _**_Devilbunnyxox, The Violet Rose, **and **leath **for reviewing on Will's interview. Rest assured I will post more interviews - and yes, **leath, **I do agree that one with Beast Boy would be hilarious. We'll see, okay? I might just do it.**_

**Disclaimer: How can I possibly own **_Legion of Superheroes? _**I think I've mentioned before that this is in the cartoon category, and Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl never officially became a couple in the cartoon (though they get married in the comics). So I can't own this, obviously.**


	4. Interview with Beast Boy

**Interview with Beast Boy**

_Host: Peonywinx_

_Interviewee: Beast Boy, a.k.a. Garfield Logan, shape-shifter and Teen Titan, youngest member of the Teen Titans headed by Robin in Jump City, commonly identified as a joker._

_Beast Boy bounds over excitedly to his chair, obviously eager about his interview._

**Beast Boy:** Hey, Peony!

**Peonywinx:** Good morning, Beast Boy; thanks for coming in.

**Beast Boy:** No problem! You know I'm always ready to make my fans happy. _He grins and winks._

**Peonywinx:** Yes......

**Beast Boy:** So what questions have you for me today, Peonywinx? I will do my best to answer them.

**Peonywinx:** Okay, first question: Are you happy being a Teen Titan?

**Beast Boy:** Of course! We're superheroes – we get to kick butt and save the day; who wouldn't want to be a Titan?

**Peonywinx:** What do you think of your teammates?

**Beast Boy:** Well, Cyborg's my best friend, even if he does get possessive about his inventions, doesn't let me drive the T-car, makes fun of me because I eat tofu, beat me all the time at video games, threaten to kill me when I play a prank on him, chase me all over the Tower when he's annoyed at me, hog all the pizza, forbid me to enter his room, call me "grass stain" and other names…have I mentioned he always wins at video games?

**Peonywinx:** _(Hastily, hoping to forestall more ranting that could possibly escalate to violence) _What about Robin, Starfire, and Raven?

**Beast Boy:** _(Changes direction of thought quickly and abruptly to answer) _Robin's a good leader, even if he does take being a hero _way _too seriously and get all obsessive about Slade. He hasn't got any powers, but he's still as good as any of us, and that's a big thing. I respect him for that.

Starfire's like a little sister to me, although she's older. I guess it's because she's just so naïve and innocent about Earth customs, and tends to get them mixed up. She calls the shopping mall "the mall of shopping", and she uses the word "friend" a lot. But we all love her for it, especially Robin. _He winks slyly._

**Peonywinx:** But we all know she's proven her worth in battle, and we've seen how powerful she is.

**Beast Boy:** Oh, yes. Starfire's a lot stronger than she looks. She reminded Cinderblock of that once, right before she kicked him in the chest so hard he fell down flat. And you really wouldn't want her to be angry at you. She accidentally got in the way of a trick I wanted to play on Robin and Cyborg once, and she didn't speak to me for hours. She was so icy. You'd be surprised, but that hurt.

**Peonywinx:** What about Raven? What's your opinion of her?

**Beast Boy:** Raven's sort of like the dark one – the mysterious family member, you know? I'm not really sure where I stand with her. I _do _know that I'd absolutely hate to be in her bad books.

**Peonywinx:** You do that fairly often already.

**Beast Boy:** _Shrugs. _Yeah, well, that's an unavoidable fact of my life. A curse, I suppose you could call it. Raven's just too serious and unemotional; she just can't understand my charming humor and fun ways. How can I help that? It's not my fault she's the total opposite of me.

**Peonywinx:** How did you feel about working with the Legion?

**Beast Boy:** It was awesome! I mean, when they appeared with W.I.T.C.H. and fed us that story about being from the 31st century, I thought they were off their rockers, but it turns out they had the goods to back it up. And it was so cool working with them in the future – we kicked butt, and their headquarters was amazing! Cham and I got along real well – we managed to get away with a few pranks while we were there. Don't tell the Legionnaires – they might suddenly decide they want to murder us, and poor Cham will definitely get the worst of it.

**Peonywinx:** You were quite impressed with Superman, but not so much with Kell-el. Can you explain why that is?

**Beast Boy:** Are you kidding? Superman is like _the _superhero, a real legend. He practically created the post. And everybody knows him. But I'd never heard of Kell before he appeared in the bathroom, and he doesn't exactly have a legacy. But he's handy to have in a battle, and he's quite powerful. But for me, there will always be only one original Superman.

**Peonywinx:** What do you think about W.I.T.C.H. and who from that group did you get along best with?

**Beast Boy:** W.I.T.C.H. has definitely got some pretty cool moves, but I never can get that name right.

**Peonywinx:** What name?

**Beast Boy:** You know, the name of the place they get their powers from – the alternate universe that Will's Heart comes from – Candracoun or Kandricar or something like that.

**Peonywinx:** Kandrakar.

**Beast Boy:** That's it. See, I can never get it right. Cancadar. Krandakar. Krundicour. _Sighs exasperatedly. _Never mind. Forget it.

I think I get along best with Irma. Yeah, she and are of a kind. I mean, we're both the funny ones, and we both make jokes and funny quips that sometimes nobody gets. I think my friends don't get _my_ jokes more often, though.

**Peonywinx:** What about Batman and Batgirl?

**Beast Boy:** They're kind of…dark. Their costumes, I mean. After meeting Batman, I can see where Robin gets his seriousness and smarts from, but Batgirl's a nice person to have around. She'll cheer you up if you're feeling down, and she's not afraid to pun with words, either. Watch out, though – if she decides you did something she doesn't like, she won't hesitate to kick your butt.

**Peonywinx:** What was your first impression of the 31st century?

**Beast Boy:** The skyscrapers, man! Followed by the new planets, the high-tech inventions, all the aliens around in one city…

**Peonywinx:** I meant what you felt.

**Beast Boy:** Oh. Well, it was awesome! So totally awesome! I would love to live in a time like that, but unfortunately I couldn't stay – it'd have created too big a hole in the time-space continuum. So I left, and came back here. Hey, I can be self-sacrificing.

**Peonywinx:** If you had to do everything in the adventure over again, would you change anything?

**Beast Boy:** _Thinks for a while. _Um…I don't think so, no. I mean, if you'd asked me this question when Ruby killed Saturn Girl, or when we all got whisked into that semi-alternate reality in Big Ben without a clue what we were going to do, I might have said hell, yeah, but now…no. I'm happy with the way things turned out, and despite what Raven sometimes thinks, I know that if we hadn't gone through everything we did, we wouldn't be at this place now. So no, I wouldn't change anything.

**Peonywinx:** Well, thank you, Beast Boy, for sharing your thoughts.

**Beast Boy:** _Hops off the stool. _Anytime. See ya, Peony!

* * *

**_A/N: Yes, I'm finally back! I'm sorry I took so long to post this, but I did warn you. Credit for this chap goes to _**_leath, **who suggested doing an interview with Beast Boy, which of course got me started on it. Watch out for Ruby's profile next time I post! But before that, keep an eye out on April Fool's Day for my **Teen Titans **one-shot, titled - of course - **April Fool. **Also, if you haven't already done so, do go to my profile and vote, vote, vote on the story you'd like me to work on. **_

_**That's about it for now. You know what to do from here, don't you? Bye!  
**_


End file.
